Amistad
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Primero se odiaban... Pero ante ellos surgió una gran amistad bastante particular, y se ayudaran en temas como incluso el amor. Aún así esta pareja es muy particular. Sasuke y Naruto. NO YAOI
1. Va del primer beso

**Holaaaaaaaaaa, aquí estoy con otro fic XD. Espero que os guste, es que como veo que no hay mucho fics que habla sobre la amistad de Naruto y Sasuke pues aquí voy yo jeje. A mi me gusta la pareja de amigos que son estos dos elementos, bueno, aquí os dejo el primer capi que tambien tiene SasuSaku jiji. ¡Bueno! ¡Ya no os molesto más! ¡Disfrutad del capi!**

**

* * *

**

**1. Va del primer beso**

Realmente a Sasuke le fastidiaba que Naruto se pusiera tan pesado.

-¡Oe teme! ¡Te he preguntado que cuando se lo vas a decir a Sakura-chan!-bufó el rubio algo molesto por la falta de atención de su amigo. El pelinegro miró con algo de cansancio a Naruto y dijo:

-No molestes, dobe…

-¡No me llames dobe! ¡Teme!

Sasuke suspiró y pensó en que había hecho para tener un amigo así.

-Escucha, ya se lo diré a Sakura, pero de momento no sé qué demonios hacer, y, por cierto-dijo Sasuke-¡PARA YA DE COMER RAMEN! ¡SE ME VA A ACABAR EL DINERO!

-Es una pena que te perdieras la fiesta de disfraces que hubo el otro día teme, y todo porque odias disfrazarte-acabó diciendo Naruto mientras dejaba un tazón de ramen encima de otros mucho tazones que había allí y ya se había comido. Sasuke suspiró y dijo:

-¿Ah sí? No creo que ocurriera nada interesante.

-Pues yo creo que esta información te va a interesar-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pícara mientras observaba como Sasuke pagaba su comida-Sakura-chan dio su primer beso…

El estado de ánimo de Sasuke cambió de aburrimiento a asombro. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho el tonto dobe? ¿Qué Sakura, su Sakura, había dado su primer beso con alguien que no había sido él?

-Repítelo-dijo Sasuke tratando de mantener la calma. Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Naruto y dijo:

-Ya te lo dije, Sakura-chan dio su primer beso, me parece que fue con Sai. Si hubieras ido a la fiesta quizá hubieras impedido que ese primer beso hubiera existido.

…

A Naruto le costaba seguir el ritmo de Sasuke. El pelinegro corría como alma lleva al diablo, realmente era increíble que Naruto aún resistiera pero quería asegurarse de que el Uchiha no hacía ninguna locura. Je, era irónico, normalmente era él el que hacía locuras y Sasuke lo vigilaba, y esta vez era completamente diferente, justo al revés.

-¡Eh teme! ¡¿Qué demonios vas a hacer?!

-¡Sakura piensa que puede ir besuqueándose por ahí con cualquiera! ¡¡Yo lo enseñaré!!-gritó muy enfadado. Naruto le miró confundido y dijo:

-¡Teme no puedes hacer eso! ¡Ella ni siquiera es tu novia! ¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre ella! ¡Si fueras su novia aún tendría algo de sentido!

Naruto paró en seco después de decir eso al ver como Sasuke frenaba. El pelinegro miró el suelo enfadado, por mucho que le costara admitirlo el dobe tenía razón.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que dijeras algo así dobe-dijo mucho más tranquilo, pero de repente se volvió a enfadar-¡¡Pero aún así me lo va a tener que explicar!!

Naruto vio con una gotita en la cabeza como el portador del sharingan se alejaba de manera peligrosa.

-Este teme-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-Estoy segura de que no quiere admitir que le comen los celos, jaja. Que haría yo para animarme si el teme no estuviera, cada día me divierto más gastándole ese tipo de bromas. ¡Bah! Será mejor comprobar que el teme no hace ninguna estupidez. ¡Allá voy!

El Uzumaki se puso a comer mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar a donde fue Sasuke, si le encontraba daría gracias a dios, pero si no lo encontraba…realmente no sabría lo que pasaría, pero por alguna extraña sensación no querría comprobarlo.

-¡Dios mío! Necesito pararle los pies al teme, pero realmente lo había si supiera donde está, ¡es increíble lo mucho que corre!

Naruto siguió corriendo intentando mantener el ritmo, pero estaba bastante cansado de su última carrera siguiendo a Sasuke. Deseaba de todo corazón que el chico no hubiera cometido una locura, porque sino él moriría a causa de la paliza que le iba a meter Sakura al enterarse de lo que le había dicho a Sasuke.

-Tengo que encontrarlo como sea-dijo Naruto mientras sudaba frío, tan solo con recordar una de los golpes de Sakura ya se le hacía doloroso, no quería pensar en la paliza que le iba a meter si no le paraba los pies a Sasuke.

…

Sasuke dejó de correr para parar en la floristería Yamanaka, preguntaría a Ino si sabía dónde estaba Sakura, quizá ella lo sabía.

-Bienvenido-dijo Ino toda desanimada dejando caer la cara en el mostrador al ver que era Sasuke el que entraba-¡Ah! Eres tú Sasuke, sírvete, coge lo que quieres.

-En realidad venía preguntarte por Sakura pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado Ino?-preguntó el chico algo extrañado, ver desanimada a la Yamanaka era algo que no se veía todos los días. Ino levantó la cabeza del mostrador y dijo:

-Gaara al final no viene.

-¿Eh?-se extrañó Sasuke, sorprendiéndose del comentario de la Yamanaka. La kunoichi suspiró y dijo:

-Gaara venía a recoger unos documentos… ¡Pero al final no viene! ¡Y yo tenía tantas ganas de verle!

Que a Ino le gustara mucho Gaara ya no era novedad, Sasuke aún suspiraba de alivio al ver como la Yamanaka había empezado a mostrar más emoción por Gaara que por él mismo.

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo Sasuke frotándose la sienes, estaba empezado a dolerle la cabeza, y aún era temprano-Dime Ino, ¿sabes dónde demonios está Sakura?

-Sí, junto a la Hokage.

Ino observó con una gotita en la cabeza como el chico salía disparado para la oficina de Tsunade. Cuando llegó ni siquiera llamó a la puerta y entró en la oficina.

-¿Mm? ¿Uchiha? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Dónde está Sakura?-preguntó jadeante, ya había corrido mucho. La Hokage se extrañó al ver como el chico le preguntaba por ella y dijo:

-Uh, se fue a entrenar con Kakashi.

Tsunade se quedó mirando perpleja como lo único que dejó el chico, después de decirle que estaba con Kakashi, fuera una ráfaga de aire.

-¿En qué estará pensando Uchiha?-se preguntó Tsunade, pero después volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpida por el Uchiha: rellenar documentos.

…

-¡Ah! ¡Le encontré!-dijo Naruto al ver como Sasuke aparecía corriendo en dirección a algún lugar. Extrañado, le siguió para averiguar a donde iba a ir.

-¡Kakashi!-gritó Sasuke al ver como el hombre leía uno de los tomos de Icha icha Paradise.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver como Sasuke se dirigía hacia Kakashi.

-_¿Qué no buscaba a Sakura-chan?_-pensó Naruto extrañado.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?-preguntó Sasuke jadeando por las carreras que estaba echando, parecía que no pero cansaban bastante.

-Ummm… Me parece que está con Kiba, fue al bar de las afueras a tomar algo con él-dijo Kakashi. Una vena enorme empezó a palpitarle en la cabeza, parecía que Sakura lo hacía a propósito. Sasuke echó a correr de nuevo hacia las afueras que se encontraba en la otra punta de Konoha. Ni siquiera vio a Naruto cuando pasó por el lado de él dejando una nube de polvo.

-¡Teme espera! ¡Tengo que decirte algo!-gritó Naruto mientras el Uchiha seguía corriendo sin interesarse por lo que Naruto le quería contar, mejor dicho, ni sabía que estaba detrás de él.

Naruto ya empezaba a preocuparse, pensar que Sasuke estaba tan furioso por el simple hecho de que Sakura dio ya su primer beso con un chico que no fuera él realmente daba mal rollo. Sasuke frenó en seco delante de la casa de Sakura cuando vio que la joven estaba despidiéndose de Kiba, quien se fue después de darle un beso en la mejilla. A Sasuke le hirvió la sangre.

-_Me encargaré de ti más tarde_-pensó Sasuke mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Kiba, quien se iba sin ni siquiera saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza del Uchiha.

-Teme, para ya-dijo Naruto llegando al lado de él, pero tuvo que sentarse para recuperarse de la carrera. Sasuke miró en dirección a Naruto y preguntó:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No hagas bobadas teme, será mejor que lo dejes. Si Sakura-chan ya dio su primer beso tú no tienes porque recriminarle nada y… ¡Teme! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Escúchame!-gritó Naruto al ver que el chico se dirigía hacia la Haruno.

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke con voz firme y algo enfadada. La pelirrosa dio un pequeño respingo al oír la voz de Sasuke, se dio la vuelta, ya que estaba de espaldas, y se encontró con el Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Es cierto?-preguntó enfadado. Sakura se extrañó:

-¿Eh?

-¡Te pregunto si es cierto que ya te besaste con el estúpido ese! ¡¿Cómo se llamaba?! ¡Ah, sí! ¡Sai!

-¿Uh?-se asombró Sakura. Sasuke parecía…enfadado. Sakura sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

-Sasuke-kun, ¿quién te dijo…eso?

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Te estoy preguntando si le has besado!-le gritó Sasuke. Por mucho que le gustara el chico, Sakura no soportaba que le gritaran.

-¡A ti no debería importarte si le he besado o no! ¡Creo que es problema mío!-gritó Sakura devolviéndole los berridos a Sasuke. El chico le miró enfadado y apretando los dientes.

-_Se van a matar, se van a matar… ¡Y después me matarán a mí!_-pensó Naruto desesperado, no había salido como lo había planeado. Lo que Naruto pensaba es que si Sasuke se dejaba desbordar por los celos Naruto podría controlarlo, pero falló en algo, y no sabía en qué.

-¡Contéstame!

-¡Oblígame!-devolvió Sakura. Sasuke le miró y dijo:

-¡Mierda Sakura! Tú no… es decir, no puedes… ¡Argh!

Sakura abrió los ojos de la impresión, al igual que Naruto… ¡Sasuke la estaba besando! La chica decidió cerrar los ojos y corresponderle al beso. Después de un rato ambos se separaron y Sakura dijo:

-No le besé. Tú eres el primero que me acaba de besar.

Sasuke sonrió. Saber que fue el primero lo hacía sentirse especial. Sin perder más tiempo cogió a Sakura y la besó de nuevo. Naruto resopló de alivio y con una sonrisa en los labios, realmente no se lo podía creer si no lo veía.

…

Ya era de noche. Pasó todo el día con Sakura, que ya era su novia. Al menos, gracias a que Naruto dijo aquello todo había cambiado. Naruto…

-¿Eh? Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde se habrá metido el dobe?-se preguntó Sasuke extrañado mientras seguía caminando, hasta que una figura que su puso delante de él se lo impidió.

-¡Eh teme! ¡Ya te dije que se lo tenías que decir a Sakura-chan!-exclamó Naruto eufórico y sonriente. Sasuke le miró sorprendido y después de pensar lo que dijo Naruto se quedó atónito.

-Lo del primer beso de Sakura ya sabías que no era verdad. ¡¿Lo hiciste a propósito?!-preguntó rojo de la rabia. Naruto retrocedió un poco y dijo nervioso:

-Eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no? Ayudarse…

-Te voy a ayudar yo a ti…-dijo Sasuke con un tic en el ojo-¡¡Ven aquí!!

Sasuke empezó a perseguir a Naruto por toda Konoha. Ese dobe se merecía una paliza por hacer que se descontrolara. Aún así, en medio de la persecución, Sasuke sonrió. Naruto era así, no se podía negar, pero también era el mejor amigo que se podía tener.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os gustara, a mi me gustó como quedó ¿y a vosotros? Jeje, bueno a ver si me mandáis reviews, solo espero que si para ver si os gusto. ¡Besos! ¡Cuidaos! **


	2. Situaciones borrachas

**Bueno, lo siento por tardar tanto, jeje, aquí estoy con otro capi de este fic, solo espero que os guste más que el anterior ya que no me dejaron muchos reviews T-T... bueno, ya vale de llorar XD, y aquí va este one-shot...**

**

* * *

**

**2. Situaciones borrachas**

Había que decir la verdad… Realmente fue un día especialmente bueno tanto como para Naruto como para Sasuke. Ambos habían aprobado la selectividad al igual que sus respectivas novias (Hinata y Sakura) y habían pensado en celebrarlo por lo alto. Hinata y Sakura quisieron celebrarlo aparte, así que Naruto y Sasuke lo celebraron por su cuenta. Todo había sido perfecto excepto que ahora… se encontraban entre rejas.

-¡Todo es culpa tuya dobe!-gritó Sasuke avanzado hacia Naruto con un aura asesina. El rubio retrocedió y dijo:

-¡Ah! ¡Guardias, guardias!

-¡Cállate!-dijo Sasuke incrustándole un potente puñetazo en la cabeza al rubio. Naruto se sobó la parte adolorida y dijo:

-¡Jo teme! ¡¿Por qué te pones así?!

-¡¿Es que no recuerdas que pasó?!-preguntó Sasuke-¡No fastidies!

Flash Back

-¡Otra!-dijo Naruto mientras iba caminando por la calle-¡Otra copa! ¡Hip!

-¡Hip! ¡Dobe! ¡Ya no estamos en el bar! ¡Hip!-dijo Sasuke en la misma situación que el Uzumaki, solo que un poco menos borracho. Naruto le miró con una sonrisa y exclamó:

-¡Teme! ¡Vamos! ¡Hip! ¡Vamos a beber mucho más! ¡Hip!

Sasuke negó con la cabeza pero siguieron caminando y riendo como dos locos. Los chicos avanzaban por las calles nocturnas de Konoha, hasta que se detuvieron en frente de un edificio.

-¡Oe teme! ¡Hip! ¡¿Qué te parece?!-preguntó el rubio señalando el edificio. Sasuke le miró dudoso:

-¿Uh? ¿El qué? ¡Hip!

Naruto le susurró algo al oído a Sasuke, el pelinegro se quedó estático ante la propuesta de Naruto.

Fin del Flash Back

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a proponerme tal cosa?! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!-gritó Sasuke tronando los dedos. Naruto se echó hacia atrás y dijo con lágrimas en los ojos:

-¡Hinata! ¡Perdóname! ¡Vas a quedarte viuda antes de casarte!

-¡Eso es imposible!-gritó Sasuke con una enorme gota en la cabeza. Sasuke sustituyó la gota por una vena palpitante cuando Naruto se ponía a gritar otra vez:

-¡Sacadnos de aquí! ¡Por favor!

-Cállate ya dobe.

-Pero teme, tenemos que salir de aquí. No me imagino cómo se quedará Hinata cuando se entere, ¿y qué me dices de Sakura-chan?-preguntó divertido viendo como el rostro de Sasuke se crispaba por el terror.

-¡¡Sacadnos de aquí!! ¡¡Por favor!!-gritaron ambos desesperados, Sasuke sudó frío, no quería pensar en cómo se iba a poner Sakura cuando lo viera entre rejas.

-Realmente es culpa tuya dobe…

-No recuerdo que tú te negases-replicó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Flash Back

-¡Hip! ¡¡Qué buena idea dobe!!-dijo Sasuke agarrando el brazo de Naruto y corriendo hacia el edificio, Naruto también estaba emocionado.

Fin del Flash Back

-¡Ah! ¡Estaba borracho! ¡La culpa es tuya!-gritó Sasuke con enfado. Naruto se enfadó también.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo estaba más borracho que tú! ¡¡La culpa es tuya por no detenerme!!

-¡Yo no trato con bakas como tú dobe!

-¡¡Teme!!-gritó Naruto enfurecido.

-¿No sabíais que no se pueden pelear dos presos? Es la ley…-dijo una voz masculina que hizo sorprender a Naruto y Sasuke. Se giraron para mirar al frente y encontraron a…

-¡Gaara!-exclamaron los dos a la vez al ver al chico pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Ino estaba a su lado intentando contener la risa.

-¡Típico de vosotros! ¡Siempre peleando!-intentó no reírse pero pronto desencadenó fuertes carcajadas. Gaara se tapó la boca y también se empezó a reír, Sasuke y Naruto estaban rojos por la vergüenza y por la ira.

-¡Ino! ¡Deja de reírte! ¡Eso no está bien! ¡Los estás poniendo en ridículo!-dijo Gaara entre risas. La chica seguía riéndose como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡¿Qué haces aquí Gaara?!-preguntó Sasuke molesto. El chico aún soltaba algunas risas y dijo:

-¿Es que no te acuerdas? Kankuro trabaja aquí.

-_Tenía que ser precisamente esta comisaría_-pensaron ambos a la vez mientras se deprimían más.

-No entiendo como pudisteis hacer tal cosa-dijo Ino con una sonrisa, había dejado de reírse, pero esa situación también le daba gracia. Gaara negó con la cabeza ante la situación y dijo:

-Ya llamé a Sakura y a Hinata.

-¡Traidor!-gritaron ambos Gaara no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Voy a ver cuando llegan-dijo Ino saliendo de allí. Sasuke estaba intentando estrangular a Gaara a través de las rejas, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-No te molestes, no lo lograrás.

-¡Cállate! ¡Si te estrangulo estaré más tranquilo!-le recriminó Sasuke a Gaara. El pelirrojo sonrió y salió de allí. Sasuke se quedó hecho una bola en el suelo.

-Tranquilo teme, seguro que Sakura-chan tiene piedad de ti-dijo Naruto intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

-No es verdad, me va a matar-dijo el chico a punto de ponerse a llorar-Con el buen día que había tenido y tenías ¡que aparecer tú! ¡Para fastidiarlo todo como siempre!

-¡Oye! ¡Que no te opusiste!-dijo Naruto enfadado.

-Oh no, claro que no se opuso, sino no estarías aquí, ¿no es así Sasuke?-preguntó una voz femenina con algo de frialdad. Naruto y Sasuke se giraron y vieron a Sakura con un aura de fuego rodeándola.

-Sa… Sakura-dijo el Uchiha menor a la chica al verla así. Sasuke salió de su trance cuando Naruto colocó un hombro en su hombro y dijo:

-Hemos sido siempre amigos teme… Pero no esperes que te acompañe ahora mismo.

-Juro que si salgo vivo de esta te mataré-susurró con rencor. Sakura bufó y dijo:

-Habéis destrozado un colegio, no me extraña que os hayan encerrado… ¡Es que no os da vergüenza! ¡Sobre todo a ti Sasuke!

-Buena suerte-dijo Naruto apartándose. Sasuke le miró con furia:

-¡Cállate ya dobe! ¡Lo estás estropeando aún más!

…

-Vaya, la paliza que te metió Sakura-chan fue tremenda ¿no?-preguntó Naruto mientras miraba a Sasuke en la camilla del hospital con una pierna vendada y varios moratones por todo el cuerpo. Hinata estaba al lado de Naruto mirando con algo de preocupación a Sasuke. El Uchiha volteó la cara de la vergüenza. Sakura negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-No fui yo.

-¿Eh?-se extrañaron Naruto y Hinata.

-Veréis… Cuando os soltaron…-relató Sakura.

Flash Back

-¡Espera! ¡No escapes!- gritó Sakura persiguiendo a su novio. Sasuke corrió todo lo que las piernas le daba y miraba hacia atrás procurando que Sakura no lo alcanzase. Sin embargo, mientras iba corriendo no se fijó que delante tenía unas escaleras y cuando llegó junto a ellas tropezó haciendo que fuera rodando hacia abajo.

Fin del Flash Back

-¡Jaja! ¡Teme eres increíble! ¡Jaja!-se carcajeó Naruto. Hinata estaba a su lado pensando:

-_No debo reírme, no debo reírme…_

-Bueno, pero al menos hay que reconocer que eres un buen amigo teme, me acompañaste mientras estaba entre rejas-dijo Naruto feliz. Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada:

-¡Juro que te mataré!

**Fin **

**

* * *

**

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo jeje... ¡Sayo! ¿Me dejáis reviews?


End file.
